


Lonely Night

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: AU, Changmin is suffering, Heechul is a good best friend, I Am Sorry, I don't know what else to tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Yunho is a supportive boyfriend, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: "Isn't it lovely Yunho!" Changmin laughs as blood falls down his arms and his eyes are shifty."Changmin put down the knife." Yunho tried to get the younger male to calm down."We all go a little mad Yunho-yah." Changmin ignored his hyung's words.





	Lonely Night

_**Song: Lovely- By Billie Eilish** _

 

_**3rd Persons P.O.V:** _

Yunho should have answered his phone and not ignored it, it is his fault. He should have picked up Changmin call but no, it is his fault and now he is rushing home and praying to god that nothing is wrong with his boyfriend. 

He didn't care if he violated the rules of the road, all he knew is he needed to get home, it is a must. He called his best friend Heechul to tell him that he is sorry and that Changmin needs him, it is always his boyfriend that comes first. 

"I need you to call Heechul now!" He ran up to their apartment in a heartbeat forgetting about the unlocked car but it didn't matter.

He ran to their apartment opening the door and called out for him. 

"Changmin!" he called out and silence. 

"Baby!" He walked towards their bedroom door and he heard crying.

He doesn't bother to knock on the door and he opens the door and he looks at his boyfriend surrounded by a tiny pool of blood.

"Isn't it lovely Yunho!" Changmin laughs as blood falls down his arms and his eyes are shifty.

"Changmin put down the knife." Yunho tried to get the younger male to calm down. 

"We all go a little mad Yunho-yah." Changmin ignored his hyung's words. 

"Isn't it lovely?" Changmin smiles. 

"Changmin please." Yunho tried to move but he is paralyzed. 

"I am all alone and he knows." Changmin Heart made of glass and mind of stone.

"I promised, I was good Yunho." Changmin tries to fight the monster that wants to claim him.

"He wants to tear me to pieces, skin to bone, it hurts so much Yun." As Changmin places the edge of the blade against his chest and he drags the cold metal down from the right side of his shoulder going deeper and deeper as he lands to his side. 

"Stop it Changmin!" The older male couldn't take it. 

"Funny thing is... I don't want to." Changmin laughs harder and his tears fall down. 

"Min, please stop it." Yunho tries to walk towards Changmin on the floor of their bedroom. 

"Changmin." Yunho calls calmly. 

Changmin shakes his head violently and covers his ears the knife still in his left hand and Yunho is scared for his lover's life. 

"Stop it!" He screams. 

"Look at me Changmin... I am here! I am real!" Yunho walks to Changmin. 

"He can't hurt you anymore." Yunho tried to get Changmin to come back to reality. 

"No, you are lying!" Changmin backs up until he is pressed up against the wall of their room. 

"I am here... I am real. Look at me and give me the knife." He is in front of the broken man. 

"He will comeback Yunho!" Changmin eyes show signs of warning and deep terrified caution. 

"He is gone Min." He places both his hands on Changmin's shoulders. 

"He isn't, it can't! Don't let him take me away." Changmin throws himself into Yunho. 

The knife already discarded to the side and Changmin lays on Yunho's chest and Yunho puts his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Changmin, you aren't you." This is his 5th sever episode this week. 

Yunho knew that Changmin should have stayed on his medication but he believed the younger male that he was fine and he showed Yunho that he wasn't spiraling.

"Yunho, I can't go back with him. He is scary and he hurts me, it hurts and his hands are callous and cold and his words are cruel and deadly. He wants me dead and I want to die too... he sometimes comes in my dreams and taunts me." Changmin is shaking violently. 

"I see you there too and your dead and he says I killed you Yun, it is me! I am the monster!" Changmin sobs louder. 

"Don't say that Min." Yunho shakes his head. 

"I am scared, oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here, it is so distant now but I want to leave even if it takes all night or a hundred years... I need a place to hide, but I can't find one near. I wanna feel alive, but outside I can't fight my fears." Changmin breathe is going slow and his eyes are falling. 

"Yunho, just hold me. You are my protector." Changmin drags his fingers across Yunho cheek and wipes away the older man's tear replaced with Changmin's blood. 

"My uncle was a sick bastard!" The younger male chuckles weakly. 

"I know Min." Yunho did not bother to go on. 

"Hold me close." The doe eyed male shivers. 

"I am tired Yunho." Changmin tries to make eye contact but he is getting tired. 

He lost so much blood and Yunho tries to shake his lover awake. 

"Minnie! Please stay awake for me. Please Min don't close your eyes." Yunho sits up with Changmin still in his arms. 

"Yun, I am so tired. I can't keep my eyes open." Changmin smiles weakly. 

"Don't Changmin!" He screams in anguish. 

"Promise me... that some day we will get married and have a big house with kids of our own and we will live like it is paradise. We can smile and laugh Yun, it is beautiful." Changmin can't feel his body anymore. 

"Don't leave me Min!" Yunho tries to shake the silent male. 

"You can't!" Yunho can feel Changmin go still. 

"Yun... I lo-" Changmin breath hitches and he goes silent. 

"Changmin!" Yunho holds his dead boyfriend in his arms. 

"No!" Yunho screams. 

**_****_ **

"Wake up Yunho." a voice calls out to him. 

"Wake up!" the person violently shakes him.

"He is gone all over again." Yunho looks at his best friend Heechul. 

"Yunho he is fine. Look he is right there." Heechul forces Yunho too look at Changmin on the hospital bed.

"Changmin almost died." Heechul wraps his arms his crying best friend. 

"I know it hurts Yun. But know that what happen was not your fault." Yunho sobs at Heechul's words. 

"I want him to comeback!" Yunho couldn't take it anymore, it has been weeks since the incident and Changmin is in a coma.

"I know sweetie." Heechul didn't know what to do. 

"Changmin, I am so sorry." Yunho cries start to become louder and Heechul has to force himself not to break down in front of his best friend. 

"It's okay Yunho." Heechul sniffles but refuses to break down. 

Yunho looked at his lover laying on the hospital bed and all he felt paralyzed all over again. Changmin suffered a lot of damage from blood lose and organ damage, it was too much trauma for Changmin body and the pills that he ingested also messed him up. 

"He will get better and the doctor said you guys are a match for a organ donor." Yunho would do anything for Changmin. 

"He needs to live." Yunho would never let Changmin die.

_** -The End  ** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Trigger Warning:
> 
> Back story: (not really just extra infoin the story that would not have fit:)
> 
> Changmin suffers from PTSD and Dissociative disorder. 
> 
> He was sexually abused by his uncle as a child. 
> 
> He grew up next door to Yunho and it was not til teenage years when he told Yunho about his uncle cuz Yunho saw him covered in scars, marks, bruises, and very alarming injuries. 
> 
> Of course the bastard goes to jail but dies there in prison. 
> 
> Skip to their mid twenties and Changmin suffered from those past events and pain and Yunho tried to give Changmin a life that was filled with love and safety but Changmin mental health got worse and the hallucinations too. 
> 
> As I mention Changmin was on medication to lessen his break outs and he got help but thought he did need it anymore or the medication.
> 
> I did my research on both disorders and how it effects also how it links to CSA (Child Sexual Abuse) so I hope I did good but I hope I do not offend anyone.
> 
> *** 
> 
> Please know that if anyone is going through such abuse or has. Never carry that shame, it was never yours too carry. You are strong and beautiful whoever you are and know that you have the power in you and that you are worth so much. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have never gone through that but I have known people that have, it makes my blood boil and I just want to rip the scum to shreds. No one deserves to go through such things ever and especially a child. It is is a crime and I hope the criminal suffers. Why should the victim? 
> 
> Know that you are beautiful and strong!
> 
> ***
> 
> Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
